1. Field
The present invention relates to a projection display device for projecting an image onto an external screen, to display the projected image on the external screen.
2. Background
Various large-screen display devices have been developed and commercially available. Examples of such devices are a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and a projection display device.
Among such large-screen display devices, the projection display device is generally referred to as a “projector”. The projector projects an image onto an external screen using an optical engine, and thus displays the image.
Such a projector is an apparatus capable of conveniently implementing a large-screen display. Recently, a projector having an ultra-mini size has been developed. Such a projector is referred to as a “pico-projector”. This projector is mainly equipped in a portable terminal.